


Gone Fishing, Got Very Wet.

by TheMalhamBird



Series: MalhamBird's Cabinet of Curiosities (Fic Longer Than 500 Words, Probably Less Than 1000 Words) [2]
Category: 14th Century CE RPF, Richard II - Shakespeare
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23430631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMalhamBird/pseuds/TheMalhamBird
Summary: It's raining. Edward comes back from a father-son bonding trip soaking wet, domestic fluff ensues.
Relationships: Edward 2nd Duke of York | Duke of Aumerle & Richard II of England
Series: MalhamBird's Cabinet of Curiosities (Fic Longer Than 500 Words, Probably Less Than 1000 Words) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685506
Kudos: 1





	Gone Fishing, Got Very Wet.

**Author's Note:**

> I am starting to transfer the fics and snippets from my Tumblr account across to Ao3 so that they’re findable. The fic below is one of them and may have been written at any point between 01/04/2020 and sometime during 2018…

The rain whipped down.   
It pounded against the windowpanes, great droplets of water splattering against the glass in an almost continuous succession. It beat a furious taboo on the roof, drumming down at breakneck speed and accompanied by the occasional extra thud or crack as some branch or other bit of debris was brought down along with the torrent of water.   
There was a rumble of distant thunder. Richard finally gave up trying to pretend he was concentrating, put his book next to him on the sofa and leaned forward, grabbing his phone from the coffee table and begging to dial Edward’s number-  
“Honey I’m home! Christ!”  
Richard tossed his phone back on to the table and headed through the kitchen out into the hallway.  
“It’s just a little overcast, dad says!” Edward stripped his sopping wet coat off and dropped it on to the floor, where it began to form a small lake. His hair was plastered across his face, his clothes were several shades darker than they had been that morning and as he told his shoes off it became clear even his socks hadn’t escaped a soaking. “It’s only a few spots of rain!” Richard moved the shoes to the side of the hall, picked up Edward’s coat and put it on the radiator.  
“Catch any fish?” he asked, pressing a kiss to Edward’s cheek.  
His fiancé shot him a withering glare. “Make me a cup of tea,” he said.   
Richard grinned. “Only if you go upstairs and take those clothes off,” he said.   
Edward smiled back and caught Richard’s wrist as Richard moved to retreat back into the kitchen. “Why upstairs?” he purred, leaning into kiss Richard’s lips. Richard allowed him to capture them, briefly, before pushing him back.  
“Because that’s where your dry clothes live, along with towels for your hair,” he said. “Scat, before you catch a cold. Or worse, flood my hall with your dripping.” He shoved Edward further away, towards the stairs. Chuckling, Edward obliged, running up them three at a time. Richard watched him go, a smile on his face, before going to put the kettle on.

By the time Richard had poured two mugs of steaming tea and added the requisite amount of milk (about a millimetre for himself, and half a pint for Ned), Edward re-emerged, hair still damp, but now sticking out in every direction, and clad in a pair of fluffy pyjamas. “I’m freezing,” he said, before Richard could comment. “Seriously-why do we think my dad’s the reasonable brother again?”  
“He’s the only one still talking to me. “ Richard said, handing Ned his tea. Edward took long, grateful gulps.as they headed for the sofa and sat down.   
“I don’t know why he didn’t just cancel when he saw the forecast this morning,” Ned said, “I wouldn’t have minded. I told him I wouldn’t mind over the phone this morning. Very emphatically. Several Times.”  
“I know,” Richard snuggled up against him. “I heard.”  
“You- I thought you were still asleep!”  
“Mmm. I was pretending.”  
“Pretending!” Edward exclaimed in mock outrage.   
“Mmmmm. Because then you woke me up by stroking my feet and I like it when you kiss my toe.”  
“Do you now?”   
“Mmmmm.”   
The rain continued to pour but the noise had faded to an almost comforting background drone. Edward played with Richard’s hair, and they cuddled up with each other, talking or basking in cosy silence until long after the rain had stopped.


End file.
